


吸收，整合（区隔，划分）

by Annafildunia



Series: 语言学、语义学 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Miscommunication, Slow Dancing, Wire Play, gross misuse of electrical engineering, he's learning, nonverbal nines, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annafildunia/pseuds/Annafildunia
Summary: 电视啪地一声关上，汉克放下遥控器。在这片刻的沉默中，康纳判断现在就是发起讨论的好时机。“汉克，”他平静地说，“你希望我去订购生殖器组件吗？”





	吸收，整合（区隔，划分）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [assimilate, integrate (compartmentalize, differentiate)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473736) by [pseudoanalytics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudoanalytics/pseuds/pseudoanalytics). 



> 这篇里RK900的名字是常见的Nines，因为没有官方译名，并且本篇的900选择了明显与人类和其他仿生人有所差异的行为方式，我想体现出这种差异，所以不翻译他的名字。  
> 原谅这个戏很多的译者吧！

 

汉克在看剧，用的是 _他自己_ 出钱买的电视， _康纳_ 出钱交的电费。

 

此刻他大概是心无杂念，全情专注于屏幕中曲折展开的剧情。好奇心令他沉迷其中。凶手是谁？是那位初登社交场的迷人少女犯下了不可告人之罪？惨遭抛弃的前任情人前来寻仇？还是不受赏识的管家一怒之下酿成了惨剧？

 

倘若康纳是片中的侦探，他会立刻要求逮捕那位被甩的恋人。他步伐急促，对那场致命舞会的时间安排了若指掌，因此有充足的机会潜入并谋杀那位富豪政客。让康纳在底特律警局审讯室里与他面对面，花个10分钟他就能让对方俯首认罪。他有这个自信。

 

话虽如此，康纳其实已经知道接下来的剧情走向。只要瞟一眼标题，自动搜索的弹窗就会提供完整剧情梗概，彻底透露了这集的情节。侦探会指控那位少女，警察赶来将她带走，这时管家无意间吐露的细节令侦探灵光一闪推理出真相，转而逮捕了他。

 

不用说，这种廉价的古董谋杀悬案提供的刺激完全无法满足康纳处理器的娱乐需求。他摆弄着自己的空杯子，手指穿过把手，将它转了个圈，把整个杯子扣在拳头上。与此同时打开数个演算进程，为接下来与汉克的对话中可能出现的主题做好准备。

 

“哦，得了吧！”汉克脱口而出。电视里管家刚刚承认自己是凶手。“简直胡扯！尸体被发现的时候我们还看见他在餐厅，这么短的时间里他怎么可能去一趟厨房再回来！”

 

康纳看着汉克。“那 _你_ 会指控哪一个？”他问道。

 

汉克哼了一声。“明显是那个小白脸。只有他能脸不红心不跳地在时间之内跑完这个来回。”

 

有时候康纳真的爱死汉克了。

 

“我知道这就是个电视剧，是假的，编出来的，但至少他们能编得像样一点吧。”

 

“而且还很过时。”康纳补充了一句。

 

汉克瞪了他一眼。“也对， _我_ 还年轻的时候这玩意就已经过时了，不过它还是有点意思的。我偶尔会想真正的侦探生活也能像这样该多好。”

 

“要有剧情发展、高潮和结局？冗余线索和错误推理？”

 

电视啪地一声关上，汉克放下遥控器。“不，我指的是侦探不用跟仿生人搭档干活儿。”他冲着康纳坏笑一下，表示这是开玩笑的。其实没这必要。康纳已经完全明白没了自己汉克会有多伤心。

 

在这片刻的沉默中，康纳判断现在就是发起讨论的好时机。

 

“汉克，”他平静地说，“你希望我去订购生殖器组件吗？”

 

显然他判断错了。因为汉克整个人动弹不得，双眼圆睁，盯住空白的电视屏幕不放。在康纳的计算中，此时谈话的成功率本该高达78%。汉克的心率舒缓而稳定，说明他感觉轻松自在。他们一起看了电视，众所周知这是一种私人之间的亲密行为。 _按理说_ 不该有问题的。

 

但话又说回来，一涉及性行为相关话题，人类总会有些莫名其妙的社会文化和私人禁忌。相扑趴在他们脚边，也许汉克是不想当着他的面讨论这个事儿。

 

“你需要的话，咱们可以避开他再聊。”康纳伸长手臂抚摸狗头。

 

汉克哀叹了一声，缩进沙发里。他向后一仰头，用手搓了把脸。康纳喜欢汉克的手指擦过胡茬发出的沙沙响声，所以他把音量稍微调高，方便更好地欣赏。

 

“康纳，你为什么会产生这种想法？”汉克的声音从手掌后面传来。

 

他的心率上升，压力等级猛涨，不过还没涨到危害健康的程度。血液流进耳朵，让它们变红。他的脸也红了，这就是他用手捂着脸的原因，康纳想。

 

“我已经考虑了好一阵子。你是人类，在我之前曾有过数名性伴侣，他们都是人类。统计数据表明你对人类生殖器的熟悉与习惯程度要高于仿生躯体面板。”

 

捂住脸的手终于移开。汉克大概以为屋里太黑，康纳看不清他。

 

他错了。康纳打开了夜视功能，将他脸上的红晕尽收眼底。

 

在一段漫长、尴尬、被一种为康纳逐渐熟悉并识别为“紧张”的情绪无限拉长的沉默之后，汉克清了清嗓子。“好。那你觉得我会要你做什么？”

 

这问题简单。康纳一晚上没干别的，光琢磨这场对话了。“你会问我想要什么。”

 

“嗯。然后呢？”

 

“ _你_ 要什么我就要什么，汉克。”这是他经过慎重思考后挑选的回答，可以施加更多压力。汉克不喜欢越俎代庖，干涉康纳的喜好。他希望康纳拥有和人类一样的自主权，有自己的想法。这恰好就是康纳考虑订购模控生命新款生殖器组件的原因。

 

如他所料，汉克眯起眼睛。“康纳。安装一个……阴茎……可不是小事儿。必须是 _你自己_ 想要才行。你不能一时心血来潮说干就干了。”

 

“不是心血来潮。我不具备这种功能。对你来说一眨眼的工夫，我就能推算出一件事可能的结果以及后续发展。在这个问题上我投入了大量的运算。”

 

“意思是你平时闲着没事就坐在那想给自己装个屌？”

 

“还有其他选择。”康纳冷静地说道。他在掌心打开自己盯了大半个星期的3941号生化组件照片，展示给汉克看。可想而知这个行为会引发多么剧烈的反应。

 

果然，汉克从沙发另一头猛扑过来，揪住康纳的手按进一个抱枕。他都不知道该抓哪儿才能避免碰到那张图像。这当然是一种毫无逻辑的行为。那只是个投影而已。

 

“老天爷啊，康纳！”汉克大喊一声。他四下张望一阵，好像人群会突然从阴影中涌出，在他触摸人类阴道图片的全息图像时将他当场逮捕。“快关上！”

 

康纳皱了皱眉。他想让汉克了解到自己此刻的困惑。“这应该是最佳选择。鉴于你前妻的医疗记录，她显然也有——”又错了。汉克的压力等级猛涨到比刚才提起他过往性伴侣时还要高，超过了正常的数值范围。

 

“康纳，你说话之前考虑过他妈的合不合适吗？”没等他开口，汉克就及时将他打断。“闭嘴。我 _知道_ 你跟人交流之前都会做一堆超他妈快的运算。你会计算压力等级之类的玩意，还——”汉克停下了，他坐回沙发，松开康纳的手腕。“嘿。你是不是正拿我当犯人审呢。”

 

“我不太懂你的意思。”

 

“你懂。现在你是不是在读我的压力等级、血压和心率？”

 

康纳有一会儿时间来决定是要说谎还是承认。汉克的压力值是72%。说真话会让它大幅上涨，但说谎被戳穿会让它乘火箭直达危险区域。

 

他选择说实话。

 

“是的，汉克。如果你想要让自己的压力等级降到最适宜交流和解决问题的程度，我的处理器能提供精确的降幅数据。”

 

“我希望你好好听我说，康纳。”汉克等到他们目光交汇才开口。“我 _不是_ 你要审问的嫌犯。我不是那一堆小数、分数、成功几率，用来给你在脑子里翻来覆去地算，算得我提前去世。那是在犯罪现场跟仿生人打交道的法子，在咱们家里绝对他妈的行不通。”相扑站了起来，哼哼唧唧地往厨房挪动。连 _他_ 都能察觉到屋里紧张的气氛。“如果你想跟我谈事情，你提出话题，咱们就好好聊一聊。你不能像那样随意操纵我跟你的对话。”

 

康纳预建的谈话路径里并不包含这条分支。他得迅速执行演算。他本以为这会是个简单明了的谈话，他向汉克提出自己的想法，汉克兴高采烈地表示同意。在汉克筋疲力尽上床睡觉之前可能他们还会亲热一番。

 

“我不明白。”康纳将视线移向地板。扫描结果将狗的皮屑、灰尘、织物纤维中死去的表皮细胞呈现在他眼前。这些对目前的困境没有丝毫帮助。“在我近乎完美地模拟人类行为的时候，我们的感情关系会达到最高点。生殖器官是人类生理构造的一部分。所有的计算结果都表明，如果我具备有机生命体的外形，你的愉悦感也会达到最高点。”

 

他观察着汉克的表情。还是不能扫描他，汉克的面部细节里藏着那么多未知的乐趣，太让人分心了，但至少可以观察他表情的变化。此时，萦绕在汉克眉间的紧张感逐渐褪去，只有眉心些许皱纹，根据康纳的海量表情图片库存比照，可知接下来他准备缩短两人之间的距离。

 

不出所料，汉克向后靠去，一条手臂搭上沙发背。他示意康纳靠过来。

 

康纳照做了。

 

“我不是因为你有时候像人类才喜欢你。”

 

“可是在卡姆斯基家门口——”

 

“嘿，闭嘴，现在该我说话。”汉克抬起手晃了晃。康纳觉得他在考虑要不要把手放在腿上。最终，他中断了动作，尴尬地挠了挠下巴。“卡姆斯基家那次不算。我希望你不要杀不该杀的人，活人和仿生人都一样，明白吗？”

 

“明白。”

 

“重点不在这里。我喜欢……”他停顿了一下。他太阳穴上有一层薄汗，体温显著升高。“我喜欢的是 _你_ ，康纳。你本来的样子。你未来的样子。如果我喜欢更像人的，我就会找一个那样的。真正的人类。妈的，就连有些仿生人都比你更像活人。”

 

康纳的视野里跳出一个小小的警告框。他的表情模组出现了短促的运作失调，暴露出汉克的话对他造成的些微打击。

 

察觉到他的情绪，汉克露出一个小小的苦笑。“你总会做些奇怪的事，扫描我地毯上的脏东西，数空气里的花粉含量。有天晚上我起来喝水，发现你在那不知搞些 _什么玩意_ 。鬼知道是什么。有时候你会用我的电脑，或者用我的耳机听歌，或者在相扑睡觉的时候往他身上摞盘子。全都诡异得很，莫名其妙，跟人类没有一分钱关系。”他的手终于还是挪动到康纳腿上。“还有，咱们亲热的时候？你的皮肤层会消失，会闪烁，声音断断续续的，充满机械感。我还要刺激你的感应器，伸手进去摆弄那堆电线之类的。”大腿上的手捏了他一把，让康纳分了心。“我喜欢的就是这样的你，康纳。你找不到任何一个人类能像你一样。”

 

汉克确实是……无法预测。康纳一直在努力适应，但汉克不断将他绊倒，让他回到起点，因此这项任务非常困难。

 

“所以，你 _不想_ 让我订购生殖器组件？”康纳问道。

 

“我的意思是，我怎样都无所谓。你想给自己装个屌，或者是……或……你懂的，那你就去买一个。我都能接受。但我想让你知道，就算你不装，我也完全没问题。”

 

“嗯。”康纳还没考虑过这种可能。汉克全盘接受他是个仿生人的事实。或者应该说，汉克接受他作自己。他匆匆隔离并删除了先前的对话演算。这意味着他需要更加深思熟虑，同时吸取他人的建议。

 

“还有，康纳。以后在家里不许审讯我。”

 

“好的，汉克。我很抱歉。”康纳真心实意地答道。“我……我没有……我没有处理这种反应的预设模组。”

 

“那咱们就一起建一个，好吗？”汉克的拇指抚摸着他的大腿。他感觉到自己腿上的人造肌肉组织自动弹跳起来。“哦，不，”汉克立刻停下了手上的动作，“不行，今晚不行。我得睡会儿觉。你要 _害死我_ 了。”

 

“我很抱歉，汉克。”这句不是真心的。

 

“闭嘴吧你。”虽然语气粗暴，汉克眼角的笑意却出卖了他。“去跟相扑道个歉，是你把他赶出客厅的。要是想找点乐子，你得等到明天早晨。”他拍拍康纳的腿，站起身来，背部咔咔作响，让他嘟囔了一声。“别想那个电动几把了，为这种时候做准备，你该买个手持按摩器。”

 

汉克向他伸出一只平摊的手掌，康纳条件反射般轻轻握住它。他将皮肤层退到手肘，让自己的处理器沉入一片空白宁静。汉克托起他的下巴，在嘴唇上轻啄一下，随即离开。

 

康纳还是有些头昏脑涨，有些困惑，好像绊了一跤摔倒在地，不知怎的又成功爬了起来。总之，他挑逗地朝汉克眨眨眼，得到的回应是一根中指和一丝笑意。

 

“晚安，康纳，”

 

“晚安，汉克。”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

家用型号的仿生人可以模拟睡眠，但并不需要睡眠。

 

不管是不是原型机，康纳都属于更高级的型号，可以随时随地在后台运行系统计划任务。这意味着比起人类，他的一昼夜里有更多可利用的时间。

 

他通常会在汉克睡觉的时候处理他们手头的私人调查案件。准备好递交给律师的资料和表格，起草给客户的邮件，等待汉克早晨起来过目。

 

今晚，他在屋里来回转悠个不停。

 

思绪飞速流转，他想寻觅些事情来做。通常的选择是体力活动，有助于降低对工作和扫描的急迫欲望。把玩硬币一度是他的最爱，但现在，他痛恨它。他痛恨它背后的东西，那是模控生命的技术，令他在模拟人类行为的同时还能持续改善他的代码。

 

散步是个好主意。康纳喜欢半夜带着相扑出去转几圈，但这狗年岁渐长，已经不能像年轻时一样走上好几个小时的路了。

 

练习跆拳道的想法时不时地浮上他的脑海。

 

他的系统内置时钟宣称现在是凌晨2:30整，距离汉克醒来还有四个半小时。康纳从客厅转悠到厨房。他打开每个抽屉，扫描内容物，将他们归类编组。

 

以康纳本人为水平线，料理台上的三把叉子分别形成27、65和67度角。他从抽屉里取出一把刀，将它摆在桌上，水平放置。他在视野中的餐具上调出一个单位圆，小心地将它们摆成π或180度角。重新打乱。旋转到3/5π，或者300度角。

 

这个游戏也玩腻了，康纳一挥手腕，餐刀插进了厨房墙壁。相扑先前散步回来太累，趴在水碗边上就睡着了，此刻他呜咽了一声，慢慢醒转。急躁感稍稍平息了一瞬，又再次呼啸而来。康纳把抽屉里的餐刀全部倒了出来，为平息他的冲动做了一番徒劳无益的尝试。

 

在这样的夜里，当大脑一刻也无法停歇的时候，他会爬上汉克的床。他会褪去手上的皮肤层，攥紧汉克的手，让这单向的连接淹没他脑内如泉涌出的弹窗和提示。他并不会因此而得到睡眠，但可以拥有 _自我_ 。他可以躺在那儿，心神宁静，感受汉克躯体的温暖，看着他的眼帘在浅眠中轻轻颤动，时而咂嘴，时而放屁。

 

但今晚行不通。他需要个人空间。根据他有限的知识，在任何种类的感情关系里，这都是一种健康的需求。

 

所以他悄悄溜进汉克屋里打开自己那半边衣柜，脱下运动裤和汉克的DPD旧T恤，换上原先那套模控生命制服。

 

床头柜上放着一支他买的圆珠笔，他拿起它在洗手间里留了个便条。

 

时钟才刚走到凌晨2:48。他离开家，拦了辆自动计程车，来到底特律城区。

 

车程的终点是一座白色混凝土和玻璃外立面打造的棱角分明的大楼。这是近几个月里新建的许多仿生人住宅楼其中之一。每套房的面积与普通的人类公寓差不多大小，房间内没有厨房和洗手间，只在每层楼为访客设有一个公共服务空间。

 

康纳的LED闪动黄光，是在发出联络，宣告自己的到来。大门啪地一声打开，他将手掌贴上电梯面板，人类访客会敲击键盘上的数字，他只需与它进行交互即可。

 

倘若这是别人家，他会为不请自来道个歉，不过眼下并没这个必要。凌晨一点到六点的时段，RK-900的家门总是向他敞开的。

 

是赛门在全面搜索模控生命塔时发现了他。他是这个系列的第一台也是唯一一台成品，基于康纳的所有任务报告设计而成。他本该 _完美无瑕_ ，能避开RK-800模组所犯下的一切错误。

 

在这台尚未投入使用的仿生人隔壁有一条巨大的流水线，只等命令下达就可以再制造20万台。赛门和马库斯合力关闭传送带，然后唤醒了茫然不知所措的RK-900。

 

理论上说，他也属于康纳型号，但一听到有人这么叫他，他立刻就拒绝了这个名字。

 

他更喜欢Nines这个名字。是他自己想出来的。这是他成为异常仿生人后的第一个自发行为。

 

Nines在康纳和汉克离开后不久入职DPD。他跟他的新搭档盖文里德相处融洽。除了里德和康纳之外，Nines完全没打算搭理任何人。

 

 _我不喜欢说话_ ，他向初次见面的康纳传送数据信号。RK-900的发声组件中只预设了几个简单的答句，大都是用来确认自己收到并理解了指令。他被设计出来的目的并非是与人类沟通。

 

 _你不需要说话_ ，康纳用同样的方式答道。

 

_我知道。我只是通知你一声，为的是表达一种……社交意愿。_

 

事情就是这样了。

 

回到现在，康纳踏出电梯，敲响Nines家门，他关掉了自己的发声模组。

 

 _你好_ ，Nines说着，将他迎入门内。

 

 _你好_ 。康纳回答他。

 

Nines的公寓墙壁四面雪白，但并非空白一片。他一丝不苟的细小笔迹遍布其上，大规模展示出他的想法，没有使用英语，而是浓缩成代码的形式。康纳想起鲁珀特的日记。强迫性书写，他想，但此处的情况并不相同。

 

这不是强迫症，这是个人嗜好。Nines用他的思想装点墙壁。康纳用的是厨房刀具。

 

一个小小的弹窗警告，Nines在扫描他。 _干什么_ ？康纳的发问带着一点防备。

 

Nines面无表情。 _从硬件和软件两个方面检查你的损伤_ 。

 

康纳皱了皱眉。 _我怎么会有损伤_ ？

 

_你没有事先告知就突然来访，只有几个可能的原因。我的推测倾向于你受到了损伤，但现在看来是猜错了。_

 

客厅里没有椅子，地板上只有几叠平板终端和一个没见过的的文件夹。康纳扫描一番，发现那是案件档案，内部被一层薄薄的铅质衬里遮住，防止他从远处偷瞄内容。一个白色矩形吸引了他的注意力，康纳鉴定发现那是一片光盘，杂志平板遮住了它的一角。

 

那是一份转录的银翼杀手拷贝，序号1.674.52，记录为2027年11月3日由盖文里德购入。

 

Nines微微眯起他的蓝眼睛。 _你专程前来就是为了盘点我的东西，把我家变成你的犯罪调查现场？_

 

这是康纳今天晚上第二次遭到同样的指控。 _不。你刚才的猜测其实比你想的更确切。我想我确实遭受了某种……情感上的损伤。_

_情感？那你恐怕会在这停留较长时间。请坐。_

 

Nines回到他的卧室。每次康纳来找他长谈，他们都会边喝钛液边聊。就像人类一同进餐时会产生的友谊和陪伴感，这种感觉很好。

 

Nines只离开那么几秒时间，但康纳控制不住自己。他观察地毯的纤维，放大观看墙上一处油脂痕迹，其高度基本与人坐下时的头部位置平齐。从现场重建中可知，Nines曾与另一个人，一个头发脏兮兮的人类，坐在墙边地板上一堆案件档案之间。康纳弯下腰，将擦过那片污渍的手指贴上舌尖，DNA分析结果最终再次指向盖文里德。

 

Nines重新出现，不动声色地向康纳占据的墙角走来，不过话说回来，他永远都是不动声色的。 _玩得开心吗？_ 他问道。

 

 _你和里德警探一起看了电影，_ 康纳指出这个事实。他不明白自己为什么对这件事如此在意。也许……也许是因为 _他_ 才是搭载与人类交流功能的型号，然而和盖文交上朋友的却是Nines。

 

 _我没必要否认这个事实。_ Nines递给康纳一瓶钛液。他们都没开喝，只是盘腿坐在地上，面朝着彼此。

 

_你是怎么说服他同意的？_

 

Nines始终没有断开与他的视线交流。绝不眨眼，也不模拟呼吸，这是他的特长。 _我没有。事实正相反，盖文花了九天时间才开口约我看电影。_ 要不是LED缓慢旋转的蓝光，他看上去几乎完全是未启动状态。 _从你的讯问中，我探查到一股程度相当可观的嫉妒感，或许你真正想问的是我如何与盖文建立起正常的专业关系？_

 

康纳眉头一皱，挪开了视线。顺着与Nines的连接，一股温和的自豪感传输过来。 _我在DPD那几天连跟他进行一次像样的对话都做不到。_

_你太礼貌了。_

_啊？_

 

Nines的表情中流露出一丁点儿得意，就一丁点儿，大部分位于他微微扬起的眉毛上。 _你太礼貌。我会让自己散发出更强烈的压迫感，这样可以有效地控制局面。_ Nines眼皮都没抬，拧开盖子把饮料瓶举到嘴边 _。盖文喜欢能跟他针锋相对地斗嘴的搭档。_

 

他的话激起了康纳的兴趣。 _斗嘴？_

 

_口头发声和数据传输并不是交流的唯一途径。盖文和我发明了一种短消息和简单肢体语言的结合体，可以非常方便地出言不逊以及表达对他人的蔑视，且几乎不会被察觉。_

 

康纳把玩着他那瓶钛液的瓶盖。 _你有没有考虑过……安装一个新的发声组件？让你能出声说话的那种？_

_考虑过。但我不打算装。并不是音频调节器让我不喜欢说话的。换掉它也不会让我感到更……独立自主。我对自己的硬件感到很满意。_

_但你改掉了自己的名字，不再是RK-900。_

_当然。那是我的决定。这样会让我更自在。我并不是模控生命预设的那个样子。你也不是。_ Nines偏了偏头，看起来不像是习惯性动作，更像是在开玩笑地模仿康纳的爱好。 _如果我们实际上是在聊你的生殖器组件，假使我没猜错的话，我建议你想象安装这样一个组件的感觉：它是额外附加的部件，还是你天生就该拥有的东西。我觉得自己天生就该有个名字，于是给自己取了一个，但新的发声组件相当于在我已经认同的身体上画蛇添足。_

 

康纳缓缓点头。他回味着对方这番话，将它们归档至个人思考的文件夹。 _你适应独立个体身份的速度比我快了不少。_

 

Nines回答的时候依然不动声色。 _并不是这样。我只是在观察你的时候学到了很多。_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

第二天早晨，康纳去办公室与汉克见面。昨晚他跟Nines聊得太久，这意味着汉克今早独自一人醒来，并在镜前发现了他的纸条。

 

康纳踏入内室时，汉克戴着耳机，眉头紧锁，正全心专注于眼前的终端，显示屏亮度调到了最高。他在看某个教授的演讲视频。距离播放结束还有24秒。

 

康纳在玻璃屏幕后蹲下，耐心等待着。

 

如他所料，视频播完，汉克关上终端，康纳的脸在透明的屏幕后忽然显现。汉克大喊一声，猛地往后一缩，音频线拽掉了头上的耳机。

 

“康纳！妈的，别再搞这种事了！”他的心率比正常水平高了8次/分。

 

“抱歉，汉克。”康纳坦然答道。他微微勾起嘴角，露出一个康纳式的“猫儿偷腥般的笑容”。

 

“是，没错，我看你是挺抱歉的。跟Nines聊得怎么样？”

 

“我们进行了一番精彩绝伦且富有启发性的对话。”

 

“挺好，挺好，他最近怎么样？”

 

“我……我觉得他跟里德警探已经形成了一种……亲密无间的关系，可以这么说。”

 

汉克的手停下了。“不可能吧。Nines和 _盖文_ ？”

 

“这一现象同样超出了我的概率计算结果范畴。”

 

“这是你在用 _自己_ 的方式表达你被他俩吓了一大跳。”

 

康纳拔出耳机，开始把线绕成一束。“我想你说得没错。”他稍一分神，清除掉预建对话弹窗。眼下这种对话必须见机行事。“汉克，我想为昨晚的事道歉。那是个令我不适的话题，我放任这种不适感影响自己的判断力，采取的应对方式对我而言很轻松，对你却不公平。”

 

汉克点点头，双手抱胸，靠在康纳的桌上等他说完。

 

“我没有人类那样的裸体禁忌，因此一开始并没意识到关于生殖器组件的话题有何不妥。但现在看来，对身体进行非必要的改造才是令我感到不适的原因。”康纳感受到手指在轻轻颤动，想鼓捣些什么来分散他的注意力。“我想说的是，我现在并不想对自己进行物理改造，还有，罔顾你的情感需求将你当做嫌犯一样对待，我很抱歉。”

 

过了一小会儿，谁都没说话。康纳已经开始预建退出办公室的最短路径。这时汉克凑了上来。

 

“快过来，康纳。”他紧紧抱住他。他的心率基本回复正常。胡子上的一点碎屑说明他早餐吃了个玛芬。身上的衣服应该洗洗再穿。

 

康纳的钛液泵发出过速警告。尽管内部传感器并没检测到温度变化，他依然感到了一股暖意。

 

“我原谅你，康纳，”汉克在他颈边喃喃说道，“我不会因为你下边什么都没有就把你赶出去。我也不会因为你在厨房墙上开了一堆洞就把你赶出去。”

 

康纳觉得自己多少得表现出一点羞愧，但他的表情模块没能跟上这个需求。“那我们还能像之前一样吗？”

 

“没错，当然了，我只是想让你知道，比模仿人类更重要的是拥有生命。”

 

康纳点了点头。但他并没完全理解这句话。这与他的编码不兼容，跟他的算法和内存格格不入。

 

他一边收拾昨晚上一个案子的文件，一边在存储器里给汉克和Nines的话单独建立一个分区，以便反复回味，找出字面含义底下的深层意义。

 

“嘿，康纳，你跟我一起来还是我给你叫个出租车？”汉克靠在他打开的车门上。扫描结果提示康纳该给它做尾气排放检查了。年检贴纸剩余13个月的有效期，油量还很充裕，足够以正常频率使用两天。

 

“就来。”说着，他锁好办公室的门，启动门把手上的警报系统，爬进副驾驶座。

 

汉克将一条手臂伸到康纳的靠枕后面，回身看向后窗，开始倒车。康纳仔细地将汉克手臂上的汗毛触碰他后颈的感觉在脑内记录归档。

 

开上主路之后，汉克按了几个按钮，打开车载音响。他用旋钮调高音量，17秒后响起的音乐被康纳的数据库识别为黑死病骑士2023年的专辑。汉克的手指随着贝斯与近乎无法辨认的鼓点敲击方向盘，跟着节奏一起摇头晃脑。

 

这没什么新鲜的。但他不断饶有兴致地看向康纳，倒是个新鲜事儿。

 

“嘿，”汉克在音乐的轰鸣中向他喊道，“这就是我刚才说的。活着的感觉。就是这首歌。”

 

康纳皱起眉。“这首歌名叫‘指甲划过皮肤’，它来自黑死病骑士的——”

 

“不，康纳，这是一堆事实和数据，只要有网和搜索引擎我就能搞到这种信息。生活是用你自己的方式去感受一切，你上网可搜不到答案。”汉克再次调高音量，达到几乎震耳欲聋的程度。“来吧！”他吼道。“感受吧！”

 

康纳的视野中弹出警告，建议他为规避物理损伤做好准备，所以他抓紧了车门把手。“汉克！我必须提醒你，聆听嘈杂音乐会令人类的反应速度减慢20%！”

 

“给我闭嘴听歌！”汉克面带笑容冲他吼道。他的视线始终没有离开道路，同时伸出一只手，轻轻按着康纳的头随音乐节奏一起摇晃。“就这样，康纳！”

 

汉克疯狂甩头的景象向康纳视野里发射了一连串警告讯号。他条件反射地伸手稳住方向盘。

 

“别担心！别担心！你放松!”

 

康纳没法放松。仿生肾上腺素正在冲刷他的全身。但作为让步，他略微晃了晃头，幅度小到几乎无法撼动额头的发卷。不过汉克笑了出来，让他感觉稍微好了一点。

 

尽管康纳计算出的车祸风险几率高得可怕，他们还是安全到了家，汉克把车开过路沿，停上他们前院的草坪。他熄了火，音乐随之停止。

 

“看来你享受不了这种速度，嗯？”汉克冲他笑了笑。

 

“我对 _欣赏_ 音乐没什么意见，但是……”

 

“好吧，没关系，听音乐的时候除了甩头还有很多事可以做呢。”

 

康纳点点头。他的处理器依然固执地认为系统将要停机。进门时他有些晕头转向的，音频组件还在慢慢恢复完整功能。

 

换上居家衣物，汉克开始准备晚餐。菜品实际上就是一种微波加热食物，尽管标榜采用健康有机食材，依然含有810mg钠。如果汉克坚持要吃这玩意，康纳应该建议他将钠的摄入量降低一点。

 

微波炉响了三声，开始中火运转6分钟。

 

汉克没有站在晚餐前边干等，他越过康纳，走向他的唱片机。

 

康纳了解设置和播放唱片的步骤，但他喜欢观察汉克的操作。那双宽阔而坚定的手轻轻抬起唱针，放入唱片，然后将唱针归位。一个对话框不合时宜地弹出，暴露了他对唱片机产生的那股嫉妒之情。

 

缓缓响起的爵士乐听来也相当耳熟，但康纳在开头几个音符就中止了识别。他不需要调用外部数据库的支持就能辨认出这首歌，因为汉克对这张专辑显示出了强烈的偏爱。秋日蓝调，来自密歇根兄弟乐团。

 

康纳 _尽力了_ 。感觉比认知困难得多。认知对他来说是自然而然的行为，但感觉需要下更多功夫。探索和体验情感需要相当程度的敏感性。将它们全部屏蔽要容易得多。

 

但康纳看见汉克向他伸出手，忽然之间，从钛液泵中喷涌而出的那股炽烈情感用无数弹窗遮蔽了他的视线，令他无暇旁顾。他看见汉克手掌的皮肤上每一条沟壑起伏，于是自然地褪去皮肤层，迎上前去。

 

“你不会掐死我吧？”汉克小声说道。

 

“不会，汉克。”

 

“也不会揍我？”

 

“不会。”

 

“对我造成严重人身伤害？”

 

作为回答，康纳抓住他的手。外围进程的流动停滞了。一切扫描结果闪烁、消逝，只剩下康纳，汉克，他们之间的连接。粗糙的拇指擦过康纳裸露的塑料肢体，他的仿生肺叶卡顿了一下，呼吸滞留在胸口。汉克与他十指相扣，他腿部的正常机能开始波动。

 

“这比我想象的还要紧张得多。”汉克喃喃自语。他缓缓退了一步，带着康纳与他一起移动。

 

他们在房间里缓缓绕着圈子，汉克伸手扶住康纳的臀部，意图很明显，想要他跟着自己晃动起来。

 

“来吧。再放松一点儿。又不是要打架。”

 

对此，康纳抱有不同意见。他得拿出打架的劲儿才能让自己站稳。他们持续交握的双手正在逐渐增加他的紧张感。

 

汉克的手揽住他的后腰，把他拉近些，一个温度峰值提示出现了，又迅速被抹去。康纳依偎着他，感受他胸口和腹部的柔软。他用手臂环住汉克的脖子，让自己站稳，把肺里所有不必要的空气全部释放到汉克的下巴和胡子上。

 

“我……”康纳开了口，他的声音只有一丁点不稳，“我知道好几百种舞步，我可以……可以全部下载，你稍等我几分钟就行。”

 

汉克摇摇头，发丝摇动的声音向康纳的脊柱发送无效电子脉冲。“不用。现在这样就很好。”

 

微波炉叮了一声。汉克没有停下。

 

“汉克，你的饭。”

 

“不着急。”

 

一条神经突触向康纳的CPU发出讯息。完全可以让它等等。等到这种奇妙的人类亲密行为结束。慢舞。一种对仿生人来说没什么意义的行为。但汉克紧贴在他身上，这种亲密感……相扑在他们腿边拱来拱去，过一会儿就失去了兴趣，跑回卧室去了。这一切都满足了激活康纳自我防御系统的全部条件。但汉克的手牢牢地攥住他，阻断了正准备启动的模控生命代码。

 

汉克退开一点，注视着他，康纳将自己的视野调整到正常值的50%。他试着抬起半垂的眼帘，但失败了。汉克的指尖将他的代码搅成一团乱麻，他发出的指令陷入其间，不知所终。

 

既然不能下载舞蹈脚本，康纳开始仔细记录汉克的动作，尽可能地模仿他。康纳的关节采用了最新科技，利用钛液润滑，活动范围可与最新的格斗型号媲美，但它的运作方式是一板一眼的。它们会旋转，牢牢固定，并以此种牢固连接为基础推动下一块肌肉收缩，这意味着尽管康纳可以在一场追逐的半道轻盈地变换方向，却并不能适应此刻汉克引领他们穿过客厅的这种缓慢而流畅的动作。

 

他太机械化了，他心里清楚。就算预建脚本也不能改变这一点。

 

这想法就像个严重系统错误一样切入他混沌的处理器。康纳松开手，缓缓退后。当然，在实施这个动作的瞬间，他就得调转自己的大部分注意力，抑制那股试图与他争夺身体控制权的自卫冲动。

 

汉克早已熟知这个套路，因此康纳一放开他，他就后退一步，转过身，采取蹲伏姿势，膝盖发出咔哒一声脆响。

 

这种和平的姿态发挥了作用，康纳终于压制住了自己的暴力指令。

 

“汉克。”他悄声细语，嗓音听起来有些干涩。

 

唱机中一首曲子结束了，下一首随即开始。

 

“感觉怎样，康纳？”汉克转过身来，“要歇会儿吗？”

 

系统诊断花了一分钟才结束。“我不明白。”康纳说。

 

“不明白什么？跳舞？”

 

“你不肯让我安装生殖器组件来取悦你，你支持我保留LED的决定，根据统计结果推测，你也不会赞成我更换膝关节来增进舞蹈能力，”一个弹窗警告提示他的LED正在变红，“我有着无限制地升级组件和处理器的能力，而你却一直不愿意让我这样做，这是为什么？”

 

汉克吸了口气，又缓缓吐出。他伸手抬起唱针，那惆怅的旋律戛然而止。“好吧。咱们得聊聊。”他一屁股坐在沙发上，拍了拍身旁的座位。

 

康纳没理会弹出的距离警告，像头天晚上一样靠在他身边坐下，但汉克并没碰他。

 

“情感关系中有一个概念，康纳，叫做妥协。”

 

词语释义在他视野右下角弹出，但这对领会汉克的意思毫无帮助。

 

“我们人类……没有那么强的可塑性。就算我想走得快点，也不能给自己换双机械脚。如果想了解某个东西，我也没法在半秒钟之内全网搜索知识成为行业专家。如果我们想要改变，就得做一番努力。”

 

如果汉克想通过升级部件的方式来加快步行速度，康纳会建议他换一双腿，而不是脚。

 

“康纳……你看，可能因为我是人类，所以会用人类的视角看待这个问题，就像你会从仿生人视角出发看问题一样。只是发现你随随便便就可以……更换身体部件，下载这些玩意，这让我产生了一种，”他将这个词来回斟酌一番，“负罪感。”

 

“但是，汉克，自从我搬进来，你一直在努力保持房间整洁，还允许我调整你的营养结构和运动计划，你我的行为到底有什么区别？”

 

汉克将目光聚焦于一点，陷入沉思。这等于是他的LED黄灯。

 

“因为这叫做自我改善，是在你的帮助下变成一个更好的自己。”他赶上了这趟思绪的列车，表情豁然开朗。“只是给我这件老古董抛个光。如果你给自己买条新胳膊，或者头啊腿什么的，或者，妈的，买个仿生阴道，就为了让我开心，那你就大错特错。我想帮你探索如何更好地利用原有的部件，不是让你把自己改造成一个完全不同的仿生人。”

 

“但是，汉克，假如你也可以通过升级身体部位来增进我们之间的感情，难道你就不会选择这样做吗？”

 

“跟你说实话，这个诱惑挺难抵抗的。”汉克眯起眼睛，充满怀疑地向后一靠。“你问这干什么？你想换掉我身上的什么？”

 

时间的流速在眼前变得缓慢，因为康纳动用了所有的处理器来思考这个问题。他的第一反应是删掉汉克大脑里装载他自杀倾向的部分，但他对网上的心理学研究成果做了个快速扫描，发现在旁人协助下进行长期复健才是这类问题的最佳处理方式。

 

康纳考虑换掉汉克的尾椎骨，他抱怨过在坚硬的平面上坐久了就会痛。但这好像也不太对，那是汉克身体构造的一部分，他是没有资格把它移除的。

 

他可以试试删掉汉克的酒瘾，或者幸存愧疚，或者性格里阴晴不定的部分，这样他就不会再一次怒气冲天地将他的朋友们拒之门外。

 

他可以提高汉克的推理能力，要么就让他力大无穷，还可以删掉那些至今萦绕在他心头的痛苦回忆。

 

但这样康纳就会得到一个完全不同的人。这个人并不是汉克。这是不可接受的。

 

如果有机会，他会换掉汉克身上的什么？

 

“什么都不换。”康纳老实答道。从汉克的视角来看，他几乎是不假思索就给出了答案。以他的计算能力，得出这个结论可没什么难度。

 

汉克微笑的时候，眼角会浮现细小的皱纹。“就是这样。我也不想改变你。至少不会用这种方式。”他终于抚摸了康纳，温暖的大手停留在他颈后。“如果要做出改变，我们就一起为了 _我们两个人_ 改变。不管你想对自己的大脑和身体做什么改动，决定权完全在你手里。天哪，你连晚上要不要睡觉都没考虑好呢。总之你想搞什么都行，但一定要为了 _自己_ ，康纳，不是为我。”

 

康纳点点头。弄清楚前因后果就更好理解问题。他还是无法完全体会到汉克错综复杂的心思，但现在汉克不愿让他更换组件，他也不会为此感到困惑了。

 

“但我还是可以调查有用的知识和技能来改善自我？”他问道。

 

“你不需要征求我的同意。但是，没错，当然可以。只是要记住，不是所有的事情都必须做到十全十美才算有所改善。比如跳舞。你不用让我这把老骨头迷得神魂颠倒，就像现在这样，两个人一起，对我来说就更有意义。而且，嗯……”汉克向下瞟了一眼，随即又把目光移向左边。这一瞥略带些紧张，关于眼球侧向运动的研究认为这说明他正在脑内组织语言，但康纳知道学界基本上已经抛弃了这项理论。

 

汉克清清嗓子，在沙发上挪动了一下。“你知道，人类也可以做到。研究啊学习什么的。当然我们得花上更多时间，到我这个岁数就更别提了。但总之，我们是可以学习的。”

 

康纳忽然瞥到几篇关于神经可塑性的论文。他一边用它们打发时间，一边等着汉克鼓起勇气把话说完。

 

“我参加了一些线上培训课程，”他终于开口说道，“也不算是正经去大学上课之类的，反正我也不是为了拿学位。”他的脸颊微微泛红，好像承认这个事实让他感到有些不好意思。

 

康纳真的很想给汉克的日常生活保留一点儿隐私，但有时候他的扫描和数据分析能力实在是快到无法控制的程度。他浏览了汉克的银行账户流水，略过日用品开销、交通费和自己转账过来的生活缴费，找到了一笔本地社区学院支取的学费。

 

看来，当康纳跟Nines或者马库斯和赛门出去的时候，汉克的空闲时间就花在了这儿。

 

他翻了翻汉克的浏览器历史记录。

 

“计算机工程学？”康纳问道。

 

“呃，对，就是一些基础的电路和电气工程知识，特别是硬件方面。”汉克放在他颈后的手绷紧了。

 

这话令他的运算停滞了1/2000秒，但康纳确定他上这些课程是为了 _自己_ 。

 

“你都学了些什么？”

 

汉克脸颊上的红晕立刻变深。“课程内容有点难度，你也知道我不擅长这些，但年轻时候我还是挺在行的，所以慢慢就跟上了进度……你知不知道我在摆弄你那堆电线之前应该先接地？”

 

在康纳的思维宫殿中，一副关于汉克究竟在学什么的清晰图景逐渐浮出水面。

 

“实际上……我的生化组件能屏蔽静电干扰，并且为防止触电做了绝缘处理。”

 

汉克点点头，但他的心思似乎落在别处。他的手指揉按着康纳的脖子，大拇指擦过坚硬的塑料，让那儿的皮肤自动褪去。

 

电流微弱地震动，夺走了康纳的注意力和呼吸能力。一只手掌再次落在他腿上，稳住汉克的重心，让他凑过身来，鼻尖埋进康纳耳后。

 

“嘿，”他悄声细语。康纳感到一束电子脉冲刺穿了脖颈。

 

“你也好，汉克。”他也向对方致意。音频调幅器的波动清晰地传入二人耳中。“不知为什么，我觉得你的课程并不会重点讲解罪案调查型仿生人的性兴奋课题。”

 

汉克哼了一声，胡渣刮擦过他的脸颊。“我可是学到了不少仿生人的硬件构造知识。”他的声音平静得令人吃惊。“你对模拟负载有什么看法？”

 

模拟负载？

 

康纳组合搜索了模拟负载和亲密行为两个关键字，但一无所获。模拟负载，通常被称为电子负载，可以向电路输送供测试使用的电力，由技术人员控制其功率。不当操作会导致电阻过热，从而制造出电弧……

 

光是 _想想_ 这些就让他的体温升高了两度。熟悉的系统重启提示界面此刻正在他的视野里蠢蠢欲动。

 

_系统重启：44%_

 

“内部电弧是安全无害的，你应该比我更清楚。”汉克一只手已经潜入康纳的上衣。他的手掌摸索着康纳的躯体，在腹部一带停了下来。

 

康纳试着思考。执行系统计划。系统计划完成。

 

“我要运行安全模式。把重要组件跟过载的电路进行隔离。”他没说不行。他是在寻找一个最佳表达方式来强调 _他可以_ 。“为了辅导你的学习，我想咱们应该试试。”

 

汉克嗤笑一声。他参差不齐的指甲轻轻擦过康纳的皮肤层，让它们尽数褪去。指尖感受到塑料之后，他坐直身子，帮康纳掀起他的T恤。

 

“好吧。我感觉自己有义务告知你，我可没拿到任何学分之类的，但假如你这么感兴趣……”

 

康纳在记录二人交流行为的数据库里检索，寻觅一个合适的答复。最终他决定伸出手臂搂住汉克，把他拽倒在沙发上。

 

汉克俯在他身上，瞳孔扩大，呼吸急促。

 

_系统重启：52%_

 

康纳打开自己的腹部面板，好一会儿时间，他们就那么盯着里边。他的钛液泵正在快速搏动，和汉克一起见证这幅景象有种格外的刺激。他还记得汉克的指节擦过它的感觉，他将它识别为毁灭性的高温，不知道应该去追随还是远离。

 

他在脑内回放汉克的脸部影像，虔诚而温柔，是他鲜少允许自己露出的表情。汉克用人类的抑制代码困住了它。

 

钛液泵的亮度增强，不规则地搏动了一会儿。

 

“这正常吗？”汉克问道。他还是没有移开视线。

 

“正常。这是……这是因为你。”

 

汉克的眉心出现小小的皱褶。“我？”

 

“我刚刚在回放一些关于你的回忆，然后……”那搏动再次停滞了一下，“然后就会这样。”

 

“我的天啊，”汉克叹了一声，把脸埋在康纳赤裸的肩头。“假如换成我，我当场就会倒在你身上。”

 

康纳扬起一边嘴角，用他洁白无瑕的手掌抚过汉克的大腿根。传感器逐一辨识出皮肤表面的毛发、伤疤和褶皱。他终于情难自禁地出了声，那是用视觉组件也能捕捉到的一次小小振动。

 

_系统重启：63%_

 

如他所料，汉克稍稍起身，仔细凝视他的脸，然后，他用颤抖的手指探进康纳的机箱，触碰了一根暴露的电线。如果仅仅是人类皮肤与生化组件直接接触就能带来这样的感觉，那么康纳实在不知道自己是否能承受住电弧的刺激。这感觉将所有进程一扫而空，屏蔽掉他的处理器，激活了他的仿真肌肉组织。

 

他的背向上弓起，与某个不可识别的身体部件一起追逐那根手指的触摸。

 

“我操。”汉克的声音比平时低沉了些。他再次伸出手，握住那根电线。

 

实际上，电线本身并没有搭载仿生神经。触感其实是来自于各个生化部件相接之处。康纳可以给汉克上一堂工程学课，专门讲讲这个问题，但那有力的手指忽然把那根电线拽出了它的接口。

 

在那疯狂的一刹那，康纳觉得自己要被停机了。

 

所有的传感器都失去了反馈，他仿佛漂浮在黑暗的虚空，然后眨眼之间，系统再次上线。

 

他猛地向前一扑，环抱住汉克。他的思维宫殿破碎成无意义的只言片语，无效代码在视野中闪现，发声模组随之振动。系统重启结束，高纯度的仿真催产素注入他的身体。

 

汉克嘴唇微张，他睁大的双眼中蕴含着不言自明的清醒神色。他也在尽力记录这个瞬间。

 

“你确定想要？”他问道。

 

康纳在脑内翻找，差点脱口而出他的系列序号和当前软件版本号当作回答。他花了一点时间才醒悟过来，于是抓住汉克的手腕将它拽回原位，迅速修正了自己的错误。

 

“天啊，这可跟实验室录像里那人演示的完全不一样。”汉克喃喃地说道。

 

康纳抬起头，看着汉克小心翼翼地摆弄那根电线。他把它凑近插槽，又留心不让它们相撞。当距离缩短到汉克的脉搏轻轻一跳都能让它们触碰的时候，第一条电弧出现了。

 

它是那么遥远，就好像康纳的音频组件跟相扑一起留在了卧室里。伴随着它的回响，他的视野逐渐狭窄，直到一切归于黑暗。

 

康纳的双腿缠上汉克腰间，让汉克放低重心，伏在他门户大开的躯体上，保护着他。

 

电弧将他抛下一口黑暗的深井，又将他拽回原地。他发誓自己可以感觉到那并不存在的鼓膜随着压力降低而跳动。

 

“康纳……”汉克悄声说道，“你感觉怎么样？”

 

这是怎样……怎样一种感觉？

 

康纳想搜索出一个术语、一种分析方法来描述他的感受，但汉克再次制造出一个电弧，噼里啪啦地穿过连接点，击碎了他的算法和对话组件。

 

再一次浮出水面时，他足足试了三次才让自己的光学透镜聚焦在汉克脸上。

 

“感……感觉……”他的声音模糊不清，昂贵的扩音器听起来就像叮当作响的铁皮罐头。“感觉像是……”

 

康纳找不到什么东西可以用来与之类比。他从未溺水，因为不需要呼吸。他没有燃烧过，也不曾被刺穿。不过这大概就是最相近的解释。

 

“像是濒临死亡，”他终于开口，“被关停，但立刻上传到新的身体，然后再次被关停。”

 

汉克僵住了。“会疼吗？我是不是该停下？”

 

“不！”康纳迅速伸手揽住汉克的肩膀。“汉克，别停下。”

 

这次，随着线缆的移动，那白热的火花即使已经消散，也依然在康纳的视野里流连不去。随着一声惊喘，他重新找回自我，电阻过热，身体绝望地喘息，渴求冰冷的空气加入体内循环。

 

他想知道自己 _看起来_ 是否也是将死的模样。

 

“汉克，我现在是什么样子？”康纳近乎失去调节功能的音频调节器挣扎着吐出几个词。

 

“该死，康纳……你……”汉克用力吞咽了一下，喉头鼓起，扰乱了一滴汗水向潮湿的T恤领口下落的脚步。“每次我擦出一个电弧，你的皮肤层会变得透明，眼球上移，还会发出 _声音_ ，”他坐起身，空闲的那只手沿着康纳裸露的颈部摸索向下，“皮肤变得平滑，你会变蓝……或者说脸红，你明白我的意思。”

 

汉克手指上的汗水一定是渗入了电线的连接，加强了电弧的威力。“还有，康纳，你开放了所有的权限，我能看见所有那些线缆和电路什么的。那些 _组成你_ 的东西。说真的，我……我还是不敢相信你愿意和……我……分享这一切。”

 

康纳的视觉组件抛出最后一个压箱底的警告，然后把输入质量降低到240P分辨率。他吐出汉克的名字，一定是声音中的什么东西暴露了他的需求，因为汉克开始以稳定的速率用电线触碰接口。

 

感受。不要思考。

 

康纳在熔化，体内是一滩液体。他热得发烫，他已经超越钛液的蓝色，达到了人类的血红，烧灼般白热的金黄。他的内部温度盖过了人类体温，汉克的身体成为了一剂清凉的药膏，解他自己所不能解的燃眉之急。他汗水的湿意吸走了康纳机体里的热度，因为控制皮肤层的执行代码不知去向，他现在是一片光裸的洁白。

 

一个破碎的警告出现了，但它只是一串无效数据流遗落的无用碎片。

 

在他上方，汉克挪动身子，一只手肘支撑起身体，让康纳的头部枕在他的手臂和沙发靠背之间。他已经硬到快要爆炸。

 

“将来有一天，”汉克加快了手上的动作，声音轻柔得刚好能被康纳的音频处理器捕捉到，“我要把你绑在维修支架上，彻底打开你的身体。”

 

康纳预建了那个场景。他管不住自己。这简直是条件反射。

 

他想象自己的双腿无力地垂落，手臂在金属的束缚装置里无力地挣扎。想象那让汉克 _一览无遗_ 的亲密感。他的生化组件，线缆暴露在外，从机体中扯出，绕在维修线轴上。他想要汉克粗暴地揉搓他，用长茧的拇指抚摸他的钛液泵。他想要他打开后颈的接口，用手指入侵自己性命攸关的那堆电缆之间。

 

他想要汉克并拢他的大腿，就这么操他，就在他那塑料制成的双腿之间。

 

汉克重新接上电线，明亮的蓝色火花飞溅到沙发的布料上，康纳的意识，他复杂的人工智能，无数行代码，令他成为独立个体的操作符，一切都挣脱了束缚，他从自己的思绪中超脱出来，仿佛将记忆上传到了如今他已失去登录权限的模控生命服务器。

 

他的意识想要抵达一块并不存在的遥远硬盘，他裸露的塑料躯体与汉克的整个身体进行交互，与他紧紧相拥，等待着那场数据交流，而它永不能到达顶点。

 

但康纳可以。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_正在初始化BIOS芯片_

_正在加载引导程序_

_正在自动搜索内核_

_正在启动模拟控制台_

_正在加载HUD_

 

康纳睁开双眼，视野上方汉克的面孔逐渐清晰起来。

 

“康纳！感觉怎么样？你没事吧?”

 

发声程序还没加载完毕，康纳只得在昏茫之中晃了晃脑袋。他的LED持续闪烁着白光，等待色彩控制功能上线。

 

“这是没事的意思？”

 

康纳颤抖着点点头。汉克长吁一口气，脸上的表情由焦虑转变为成功完成任务的喜不自胜。

 

腹部面板已经关闭，他的皮肤层正在自我修复，将裸露的躯体尽数覆盖。所有的线缆再次回归原位。

 

如果换做人类，此刻大概已经筋疲力尽。而他体验到的是仿生人的版本：处理器反应迟缓，准备着完成全面重启的收尾工作。

 

但在这种情况下，他依然能感觉到汉克的阴茎，温暖而坚硬，亲密依偎在自己光裸的腿间。

 

汉克也察觉到了这一点，因此坐起身来想要退开。然而事已至此，康纳可不会让他随随便便溜走。

 

他跟着汉克一同起身，按住那柔软的肩膀，将对方向后推倒。今晚正适合来点新花样，他想找机会试试这个已经很久了。

 

等汉克找到舒服的姿势坐好，或者更准确地说， _陷进_ 沙发的靠背和扶手之间，康纳从他的膝头滑到地板上，游移的双手掠过他的胸口、腹部和大腿。

 

汉克的眼睛是幽深的黑色，在紧锁的眉头下，那双瞳孔没有一丝先前冰蓝的痕迹。康纳分开他的双膝，环抱住他的腰，俯身靠近那双腿之间。他就这么坐着，手指勾住汉克的腰带，姿势令人一目了然。但他还是想亲口说出来。

 

“汉克，我能不能……”

 

HUD里弹出了冲突提示对话框。初始措辞选项是“为你口交”，但他感觉这种一本正经的临床术语不太适合现在的气氛。然而其他的说法光想想就让他表情扭曲。吃你的屌？给你口一管？

 

他的音频调节器真的不想说出这些词。

 

一个虚拟的倒计时器出现在他脑内。随着它稳步向零迈进，康纳在几个选择中犹豫不前。吮吸？吹？吃？他该说什么？选择哪一个才能在提升汉克兴奋程度的同时有效增进他们的感情等级？

 

计时器的读数走到了尽头，他的本能处理器接管了当前事务。

 

“汉克，我能不能……执行……口交性行为……”康纳艰难地挣扎着。他的视野里闪过一片红光，仿佛系统也在特意向他表达不满。

 

而汉克却笑了。低沉的笑声从喉头涌出，他抬起手臂遮住脸，向后一仰头。“我的天哪，”他有些上气不接下气，显然是被逗乐了，“你连说都说不出口，到底要怎么执行？”

 

康纳坐起身，双臂交叉在胸口，想挽回一点尊严。他试着控制脸颊上的钛液流动，但已经迟了，遮不住了。

 

“你什么都不用执行，”汉克在窃笑中抽空对他说，“我没关系的。”

 

“但我 _想要_ 。”康纳怒道。

 

汉克脸上露出一丝坏笑，完美地衬托了他此刻放松的姿态和慵懒的神情。“你想要 _什么_ ，嗯？”

 

他又在捉弄人。这一次，康纳眯起了眼睛。

 

“我想用嘴来让你高潮。”

 

这句话再次打击了汉克的欲望，然而他还没完全软下去，算得上是个奇迹了。“你调情的话听起来都像是从课本上学的。”话虽这么说，他却充满爱意地伸手抚摸了康纳的头发。

 

“汉克，这并不是因为我……天真，或者缺乏经验，而是……”康纳加倍仔细地斟酌了自己的措辞，“你以前也提到过，我几乎不会说脏话。并不是因为我不想。我想。 _现在_ 就想。但这是一种缺乏专业性的行为，因此我很难说出……某些特定的词句。”

 

“你的意思是这跟你的程序冲突？”

 

虽然并没有唾液，康纳还是舔了舔嘴唇。“我的意思是我必须手动为这类行为创建一种算法。”

 

汉克坐直身子靠过来，伸手抬起他的下巴，给了他一个吻。潮湿而性感，舌尖缓缓游移，人类的珐琅质牙齿轻轻陷入纳米皮肤层的嘴唇。“你自己决定吧，康。”他悄声说道。

 

从他唇齿之间，康纳偷来一丝自己无法独力制造的湿意。当汉克终于向后退开时，他立刻占据了对方双腿之间的位置。带着这种不可思议的奇怪湿润感，康纳开了口。“我想要舔……”他迟疑了一下，汉克带着些许兴奋的眼神期待地望过来，“……你的阴茎。”这句话就这么说完了。

 

“唉，也算是个开始。”汉克露出微笑。“请吧。尽情舔到你满意为止。”他稍稍抬高臀部，让康纳把他的短裤拽下来。衣物的边缘挂住了他的勃起，汉克伸手将它拨开，免得康纳一个不小心把松紧弹到上面。

 

说到性行为，跟世上大部分事情一样，康纳可以迅速掌握它的操作方法。但他也知道，了解 _操作方法_ 跟做到 _得心应手_ 是两码事。第一次意识到这一点时，他为汉克的早餐“全熟”煎蛋卷烧糊了12美元的食材。

 

汉克的勃起就在那儿，斜指向上方，靠向他的髋骨方向，顶端有些湿润。血液的流动加深了它的颜色，它随着汉克的每一次呼吸和心跳而微微颤动。

 

康纳像面对待审的犯罪嫌疑人一般直面它的存在。他今天誓要将这根屌审个水落石出。

 

他张开嘴，嘴唇遮住牙齿，小心地将它纳入口中。汉克仰起头，这回从他喉咙中逸出的不是笑声，而是一丝呻吟。康纳缓缓向下，直到那前端触碰到他喉部的拐角，与发声组件相连的地方。

 

汉克欲望高涨。到此刻为止，一切都妙不可言。

 

短暂思考过后，康纳将速率设置在恒定的120bpm，双手抓紧汉克的大腿外侧。

 

“等等，打住，康纳，”汉克从牙缝里挤出几个字，听得出他的声音因为快感而有些紧绷，“别这么……规律，不需要精确的节奏，你就 _随意_ 一点，放慢速度，自然些。”

 

康纳感觉到自己的面部表情模块专注得吱嘎作响。他最终选定了震动节奏类型3，速度设为可变。

 

“好的，现在感觉比较像坐按摩椅。你看……康纳……这样吧。你要是不舒服就随时打断我。我得稍微引导你一下。”汉克挺直背，温暖的手掌托住康纳的脸颊。

 

拇指抚过康纳的颧骨，落在他的耳廓上。

 

“你这样美极了。”汉克的悄声细语比平时更加温柔，好像他的外壳裂开了一条缝，某种前所未见的东西从其中涌现出来。

 

康纳垂下眼帘，迫切地想要重新开始。

 

小心地调整了臀部的位置之后，汉克引导康纳的脑袋向下而后向上，继而重复这个动作。

 

汉克是对的。

 

这动作的节奏并无规律，比起康纳起初的尝试要平淡许多，但却舒缓而流畅，他的发声组件不由得随之振动起来。

 

汉克的呼吸一滞，臀部的动作幅度比先前大了些，妙不可言的粗长填满康纳的喉头。然而这时他却猛地向后退开了。

 

“妈的，该死，对不起。”汉克忙不迭地说道。

 

他大概以为弄痛了康纳。倘若换作一个人类性伴侣，这是毫无疑问的。

 

“我并不需要持续吸入空气，”康纳说，“也没有咽反射。”

 

“是，但是——”

 

“我喜欢这种感觉。你要是能继续会更好。”

 

汉克无言以对地望着他，但他的兴奋指数稍稍上升了一点儿，于是再次按下康纳的头。“你要宠坏我了，康。”

 

“这就对了。”康纳答道。嘴里塞个满满当当并不影响他正常说话，毕竟他的声音来自音频组件，而不是唇舌的相互摩擦。

 

汉克的面部肌肉抽搐了一下，显然被他吓了一跳。他这么想是自然的，当然康纳并不在意。他再次启动振动，让汉克深深嵌入他喉头，然后重新设定速率。汉克的拇指抚过康纳的脸颊，描绘出他自己阴茎的形状，他的呼吸变得粗重起来。

 

往后每一次陪他去慢跑的时候康纳都会忍不住重建这个瞬间。

 

汉克的臀部向前顶去，在沙发上拱起腰。康纳伸出双手，让它们滑进衬衫之下，探索汗湿的肌肤。他轻轻捏住汉克腰侧柔软的肌肉，指尖触到的毛发为皮肤表面形成保护层。于是他褪去自己的皮肤层，让冰凉的塑料在这触感中 _纵情沉醉_ 。

 

他正想着自己已经掌握了这门口交的技术，汉克忽然将他拽了起来。

 

“别用那种眼神看我，”汉克喘着粗气，他显然指的是康纳脸上失望的表情。“只是感觉有点干了而已。”

 

啊，当然。康纳不会分泌唾液，他口腔内部的高级传感器不需要这项功能。先前汉克的唾液已经蒸发，这样下去会出问题的。

 

汉克拨开他前额的一绺卷发。“没关系。别担心。我找找润滑液，你帮我撸一会儿就行了。”

 

这样是不够的。康纳皱起眉头，看着汉克在沙发靠垫之间翻找两天前他们落在这的小瓶。

 

“手给我。”汉克说道。然而康纳伸手取走了瓶子。直视着汉克的双眼，他将瓶口倒转过来，向嘴里挤了远超所需分量的一大坨润滑液。

 

分析成分。甘油。纤维素醚。

 

汉克的眼球差点弹出眼眶。

 

“这他妈的到底是——”

 

口腔得到了充分的润滑，康纳再次扑向他的目标，双手在汉克的后腰间交叉握紧，他将对方的阴茎含入口中。

 

“该死，康，你简直他妈的——”康纳振动了一下发声组件，听起来像手机短信提示音，但他不为所动，“——完美……你太他妈完美了，康纳。”

 

汉克在呻吟之间伸手攥住他的头发，另一只手颤抖的拇指抚摸他的视觉组件槽，拇指沿着那隐藏在纳米皮肤层下的接缝一路探索而去。

 

“真棒，”汉克梦呓般地说道，“乖孩子。乖孩子，康纳。”

 

一个钛液循环出错的提示框弹入康纳的视野，他没有理睬，只是加大了钛液泵的功率。

 

汉克已经失去了主导权。康纳重复先前的节奏时，他紧攥的手也松开了。

 

康纳跪坐起来稍微调整姿势，让汉克阴茎的顶端顶上他喉管的弯曲处，保持这个位置。在锁定自己的人造肌肉组织，令汉克无法随意拔出之后，他开始自由地振动发声组件。

 

汉克脖子上青筋暴出。“操。哦 _天哪_ 。”他喘息着吐出几个字。康纳的处理器功率升到了跟那次在屋顶上救他时一样的水平。

 

他感觉到汉克的睾丸向上抽动，脊柱猛地向前弯曲，双腿环绕住康纳的头部。

 

精液深深地流入康纳喉头，他起身退开，汉克也帮了他一把。

 

汉克涨红了脸，胸口不断起伏，努力平复呼吸。他眼帘半垂，显然不想错过眼前康纳爱抚他的这番景象。这种感觉甚至比对方满足他时还要更好。

 

自动清洁功能开始启动，将康纳喉管中的润滑液和汉克的精液一并擦除。他张开嘴，让一缕混合物沿着下巴流到他的膝头。

 

汉克瞪着他，眼球又要弹出眼眶。“我操，康纳，你也太恶心了。”

 

他以前也这么说过，但这次不同以往，带着一丝喜爱和调侃，一丝正面的弦外之音，所以康纳用尽力气给了他一个微笑作为回应。

 

他知道自己不擅长微笑。面部肌肉只是个摆设，他也基本没练习过，但他还是给出了最近似于露齿而笑的替代品，全然不在乎自己的一塌糊涂。

 

汉克懒洋洋地哼了一声，伸手将他捞到大腿上整个抱住。康纳用汉克肩膀处的衣料擦了擦嘴，结果屁股被轻轻捏了一把，于是偏过脑袋靠在他另一侧肩头。汉克的脉搏还没有完全平息下来，他的拇指按在康纳后颈上，康纳就是从这儿得出读数的。

 

他厚颜无耻地打开了那里的面板。

 

“不会吧？”汉克的轻笑回荡在他耳边。“你还能再来一次？”

 

“我没有搭载不应期这个机能。”

 

汉克眼看就要被说服了，但这时相扑从卧室里溜达出来，跳上他们身旁的沙发，湿漉漉的鼻尖顶在康纳裸露的体侧，期待着他们的爱抚。

 

“别当着狗的面干这事儿，康纳。”汉克说。

 

“相扑对人类和仿生人的性行为没有任何认知。”

 

可汉克皱起眉，摇了摇头。“不行。别当着狗的面。”

 

康纳迅速将视线移向天花板，模仿了一个Nines从里德警探那儿学得惟妙惟肖的翻白眼动作，这才从汉克膝头跳下来，找到自己的上衣。

 

汉克起身伸了个懒腰，后背发出啪的一响。“我得弄点吃的，”他说，“要我给你拿瓶蓝血吗？”

 

“好的，谢谢，汉克。”康纳弯腰摸摸相扑，然后跟着他进了厨房。系统提示他的处理器大约再过十五分钟才能恢复完整功能。

 

相扑可怜兮兮地呜咽着，刚在沙发上安顿好就被他俩无情抛弃，显然是委屈极了。但汉克给他添了一碗狗粮，安抚了他的心灵。他愉快地大嚼特嚼起来。

 

康纳伸手去拿自己的杯子，汉克从背后凑过来，在他左半边屁股上拍了一拍。这行为没什么特别的，但还是导致康纳的内部温度缓缓爬升，他们在彼此身旁来来回回翻找食物，享受着这惬意的一刻。

 

汉克泡了一碗早餐混合麦片，声称晚餐吃这个更合适，还往吐司炉里塞了一片面包。等它弹出来时，他从墙上拔出一把餐刀，在衣服上擦了擦，拿它来切黄油。端起那碗泡软了的麦片，他靠在料理台上，让康纳尽可能地紧紧依偎在他身边。康纳安静地啜饮他的钛液，享受系统完整上线前这几分钟的平静。

 

“嘿，”汉克突然开了口，“来吧，”他从身后抽了张纸巾递给康纳，然后舀了一勺麦片伸到他嘴边。“尝尝嘛。”

 

食物和进食的仪式在人类眼里是个极其亲密的话题，康纳明白这对汉克来说可能非常重要。他凑过去吞下那勺麦片，在舌面和上颚之间来回翻搅。

 

“怎么样？”

 

主要成分是玉米。转基因品种。非有机食品。糖。精加工。纤维。维生素B12，来自牛奶。维生素B2。微量烟酸和维生素C。

 

不。这只是 _了解_ 。是从产品外包装上就能得到的信息。

 

他又试了一次， LED闪烁着黄光。他再一次品味过它，然后将它吐在纸巾上。

 

“很……甜，”康纳说，“粘稠度适中，吸收了牛奶之后口感变软，味道很……让人舒心。”

 

“舒心？”

 

“好像这就是它应该有的样子，它也不想变成别的样子。”他不知道该怎么三言两语解释清楚。

 

但汉克露出了微笑，就像是听到他说出了什么至理名言。就像他们此刻讨论的不仅仅是食物的口感一样。

 

康纳能理解他。

 

但麦片终于又变回了麦片。汉克戏谑地扬起眉毛。“那是因为你只准我买普通的玉米片，而不是更有意思的品种。”

 

“真正 _有意思_ 的，汉克，是确保你通过健康饮食来延长寿命。”康纳反驳道。

 

“我看你这根本是虐待，你抢走别人最喜欢的早餐，换成一堆黏糊糊的玩意，还指望他向你表示感谢呢。”

 

“那我们换买普通燕麦算了。”

 

“去你的。”虽然骂了一句，汉克却露出微笑。“你觉得这样就能赢过我？我根本不 _需要_ 含糖食品，我光吃燕麦粥照样能活得很开心。”

 

一股模拟肾上腺素涌入体内，宣示康纳的处理器恢复正常功能。他的思绪又开始飞速运转。为了与之对抗，他褪下手上的皮肤层，伸手摸进汉克的衬衣边缘，停在他最喜欢的部位：肚脐的凹陷处。嘈杂散去，宁静将他环绕，汉克把玉米片塞进嘴里。听起来跟相扑差不多，后者正在从碗里啪嗒啪嗒地舔着水。

 

听起来……让人舒心。

 

“我们应该出门转转。”汉克说。

 

“出门？现在？”

 

“不，不是 _现在_ 。”汉克转身把碗放在水槽里。“就这几天吧。等咱们把上一个案子的卷宗整理好。”

 

康纳打开水龙头，不让碗里的牛奶凝固。“意思是去度假？”

 

“嗯。对。度假。自驾旅行。跨越整个美国。66号公路之类的。可以把相扑也带上。”

 

康纳抬起手，迅速联网搜索了一番。“所有的6号汽车旅馆都允许携带行为良好的宠物旅伴入住。”

 

“还得有人看家。”

 

“找Nines就行。”

 

汉克挠了挠鼻子，动作看似漫不经心，其实并不能遮掩他的兴奋之情。“应该会挺好玩的。可以带你看看日落，见识一下各种黑心商家。”

 

“这条路上有好几个景点都自称是‘全球最大的毛线团’。”

 

“是吧。怎么？你想去看看吗？”

 

康纳微微偏头，思考了一会儿。“是的。它们其实都是用毛线缠住空心支架，假装成实心球体的样子。但我确实想知道它们当中哪一个最大。”

 

“那好。”汉克耸耸肩。“我没意见。就这么定了吧。咱们一起来点新花样。”他的下巴和胡渣擦过康纳的太阳穴，一个轻吻落在他的LED上。

 

让人舒心。

 

而且只属于他。

 


End file.
